


Wasn't Supposed To Fall

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Curses, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love's Kiss, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie gets hit with a curse that compels him to tell the truth.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485908
Comments: 22
Kudos: 403





	Wasn't Supposed To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Magical Curse" slot on Bad Things Happen Bingo, and "I wasn't supposed to fall" from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts.

Eddie's seen a lot of crazy shit in his life. More than most people. It's something that comes with the job. Just when he starts to think he's seen it all, something will happen and prove that the world is even more insane. 

This takes the cake though. He's certain nothing could be crazier than this. At least he hopes not. 

But considering the fact that he just found out magic is real and not just some made up crap he wouldn't be surprised if there's more crazy shit out there. 

If this wasn't happening to him he'd still be having a hard time believing, but it is. So he guesses he's just that lucky. Or well, cursed. Both literally and figuratively. 

Which is why he's currently isolated himself in his room. It's better this way. At least until the curse breaks. If it breaks. It has to. He's having enough trouble surviving the day like this, let alone forever.

All it took was blurting out in front of the whole team that Buck has a nice ass for him to hightail it out of there. He can't be around anyone, especially not Buck, when he's been cursed to tell the truth. It won't end well.

A knock sounds on his door and Eddie holds his breath, listening. “Eddie?”

The voice has him wanting to both run to the door and throw it open and go hide in his room. Instead, he just sits there, frozen. 

“Eddie come on,” Buck says, knocking again. “I… I know you probably don’t want to talk right now, and I get that. But can you let me in so I can talk. You don’t have to say anything.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t reply,” Eddie mutters, luckily low enough that Buck doesn’t hear him. But he still moves towards the door and opens it, revealing Buck. He’s standing there with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Hey man, can I come in?”

“Always,” Eddie says. He grimaces and moves back, letting Buck walk in before shutting the door behind him. It’s a mistake, Eddie realizes when he turns around and is met with the sigh of Buck’s jean clad ass. “Dios,” Eddie mutters. “Do your jeans need to be that tight?”

Buck quickly spins around to face Eddie, his cheeks a light shade of pink. But he’s grinning. “I thought you liked it.”

“Buck,” Eddie warns. “I thought you came here to talk, not to make me say things against my will.”

Buck grimaces, “Yeah, sorry. I uhh… Well that’s what I wanted to say. Or you know, to tell you it’s okay if you feel like that. I’m flattered, and I’m kind of relived to know you…”

“It’s not,” Eddie say abruptly, cutting him off.

“What?”

“It’s not okay,” Eddie says. “Buck you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine too man,” Buck says. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t…”

"I wasn't supposed to fall for you!" The words are pulled from him, but he gets no relief. Only the need to keep going, even as his brain is telling him to stop. "I wasn't."

"You wish you hadn't?" Buck questions.

"Yes," Eddie says. Buck nods and looks away, swallowing thickly. He's tense and guarded and Eddie just wants to fix it. "You're too important to me, Buck. I don't want to lose you."

Buck gives him a tight smile, "You won't. I just…"

"What?"

"I might need time, you know? It's not every day the guy you're in love with tells you he wishes he didn't have feelings for you."

Eddie freezes. Buck loves him? And he thinks Eddie…

Buck goes to walk away but Eddie grabs his arm, stopping him. "No. Wait.”

“Eddie come on,” Buck says. He won’t meet his eyes. “Don’t make this any harder than it is.”

“I need you to understand,” Eddie says. “Evan, can you please just look at me?”

Buck lifts his head, his eyes meet Eddie’s. He doesn’t say anything, just waits patiently for whatever Eddie decides to say. Words are forcing themselves to the surface, begging to be said. The more Eddie fights to keep them down, the more they press, urging him to just speak. As if speaking them will give him some relief. 

But he’s not the one that needs the relief. It’s not just about him. He just needs time to think, to fix this so that Buck can understand.

“I love you,” Eddie says, the words spilling out. “I do, Buck. And that terrifies me. Because loving someone means that they can hurt you, or that you can hurt them. That you can lose them. So yeah, I thought it would be easier for us to be friends. And I know how wrong that is. Because even if nothing had happened between us, I would still feel just as bad if something happened to you, though probably worse because then I’d be left with all those what if’s and regret. I don’t want that regret. I want to know. I want to be with you. To come home to you, and wake up every morning next to you. To have a life with you and Christopher. And you can stop me any time now because I can’t see to…”

“Eddie.”

Eddie’s words abruptly stop at the sound of Buck’s voice. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm himself. He feels like he’s run himself ragged, but all he did was talk.

But it’s more than that. He’d said things he’s been keeping inside for so long.

“I’m sorry,” Buck whispers.

Eddie blinks. That hadn’t been what he was expecting to hear from Buck. “You’re sorry? What for?”

“For you having to say all of that against your will,” Buck says. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Seriously?” Eddie says, giving a slightly hysterical laugh. “After everything I just told you, that’s what you have to say?” Unless… Eddie swallows. “Was it too much?”

“No Eddie,” Buck rushes forward, taking Eddie’s hands in his own. “It wasn’t. I’m… I’m happy you feel the same way, and I want all the things you do. I’m just sorry that you felt like you didn’t have any choice but to tell me thanks to the spell.”

“I should have told you sooner but I was too afraid,” Eddie says. He closes his eyes and leans his head against Buck’s. “Do I wish we could have had this conversation when I wasn’t just blurting out what I’m thinking? Yes. But I’m not sorry you know. I’m glad you do.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie smiles, “Yeah. Now can I please kiss you before I say anything else embarrassing?”

Buck laughs and brushes his nose against Eddie’s, “I was hoping you would.”

Eddie leans in and brushes his lips against Buck’s, softly at first. He always thought kissing Buck would be like an explosion going off inside him, all his senses alive and buzzing. And while he definitely feels an electricity brimming underneath his skin, it’s not chaotic or wild. It’s slow and steady. It’s _right_. 

He pulls back and looks at Buck, taking in his lidded eyes and soft smile, and thinks about how perfect this is. The words don’t come like he expected them to. The urge to speak them isn’t there. 

Eddie laughs, and Buck’s brow furrows in confusion. “What is it?”

“I think the kiss may have broken the spell,” Eddie says.

Buck grins, “Of course it did. I have magical curse breaking lips.”

Eddie just has to kiss him again. He doesn’t care if it’s cheesy or cliché that all it took was a kiss from Buck to break the spell. Not when he has Buck here in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
